SWEET GIFT FOR HEECHUL
by JojoHye-Xung
Summary: Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat Heechul marah besar. Bagaimana ia meminta maaf pada Heechul? Summary gaje, isi gak nyambung sama judul. R n R! Don't like, DON'T READ!


**SWEET GIFT FOR HEECHUL**

Cast :

. Heechul

. Kyuhyun

. Other Super Junior's member (11, anggap aja Kibum udah balik lagi)

. Hangeng muncul di akhir

Genre : Brothership.

Disclaimer : Leeteuk milik Kang-in, Heechul milik Hangeng, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae, Ryeowook milik Yesung, Kibum milik Siwon, Shindong author serahkan pada readers yg berminat #plak *dihajar Shinfriends* Ff ini asli buatan author walaupun kisahnya terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita dalam novel Little Women (novel favorite author *kagak nanya*)

Warning : Seperti kebiasaan author, banyak typos berserakan di sini, alur cerita kecepetan, bahasa Korea berantakan, isi cerita seenak udel author, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Anyeong yeorobbeun *tulisannya ngawur*... Author balik lagi... kali ini bertema brothership, entah kenapa pingin bikin yg beginian. Cast-nya Heechul oppa, karena aku kangen banget sama dia, kapan ya baliknya...? *masih lama kalee* Gak Cuma Heeppa aja sih, aku juga kangen (semua Elf juga kangen) sama Kibum, Hangeng, and Kang-in oppa. Kapan tuh orang pada pulang?

Udahlah langsung aja baca, jangan banyak cing cong author. Yg minta YeWook atau sequel That Idiot Man I Love, kapan-kapan author buatin.

Come on... readers... Let's read together...

**.**

**.**

**~o~ SWEET GIFT FOR HEECHUL ~o~**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu... ayo makan, jangan main psp terus..." Leeteuk mengajak dongsaeng paling bandel-nya ini ke ruang makan.

"Nanti hyung... Hyungdeul makan aja duluan, nanti aku nyusul deh..." kata Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan psp laknatnya *plak*

"Kyu, cepat taruh psp-mu atau aku buang" akhirnya Heechul yg berbicara.

"Ah hyung, kau selalu begitu padaku" kesal Kyuhyun masih juga berkutat dengan psp-nya. "Kau pilih kasih hyung..." lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu...?" Heechul mulai emosi dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan psp-nya. "Ne, hyung, kau selalu membeda-bedakan aku dengan yg lain, dengan Wookie hyung, Kibum hyung, Donghae hyung dan lainnya" katanya sambil bangkit menghadap Heechul.

Heechul mendelik.

"Kyu, apa yg kau katakan?" Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak merasakannya hyung, aku selalu dibeda-bedakan dengan yg lain oleh Heechul hyung, kau lihat di beberapa acara Heechul hyung selalu mencium kalian dengan penuh sayang, tidak padaku"

"Kyu, jangan berkata begitu, Heechul hyung sayang pada kita semua, tidak ada yg dibeda-bedakan" kata Yesung bijak. Heechul hanya bergeming.

"Hyung, kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau tak merasakannya... Aku hyung, aku yg merasa... "

"Kyuhyun, itu karena kau berbuat salah, karena itu aku bersikap seperti itu padamu, kau saja yg masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Sadarlah kau sudah besar, jangan hanya bermain psp saja! Kau bisa membantu yg lainnya mengerjakan pekerjaan yg lain" Heechul membela diri.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! Kau juga tidak melakukan apapun, kau tidak pernah membantu member lain" kata Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong, pagi semua... Eh ada apa ini? Ramai sekali" Eunhyuk yg baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung di tarik oleh Donghae yg lalu membekap mulutnya.

"Hae, mmfafan fufu" kata Eunhyuk masih dalam bekapan tangan Donghae. Translate : Hae, lepaskan aku.

"Kau, kau benar-benar kurang ajar Kyu... Lihat saja apa yg akan aku perbuat padamu" Heechul nekat mengambil psp Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar.

"Hyung, mau kau apakan psp-ku?" Kyuhyun mengejar Heechul dari belakang.

"HYUNG...!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris saat melihat Heechul melemparkan pspnya kejalanan.

BLETAK BLETAK KREK. Psp Kyuhyun remuk seketika. Psp naas itu menjadi berkeping-keping saat truk yg melewati jalanan itu *emang ada truk lewat depan dorm Suju* melindasnya, di depan mata Kyuhyun.

"P... psp..." kata Kyuhyun terbata, dia terduduk menatap psp kesayangannya itu, air mata mengalir indah di pipinya.

"Kyu... Sudahlah..." Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk membawanya masuk dan menenangkannya.

"Hyung, KAU KETERLALUAN!" teriaknya pada Heechul yg berhadapan dengannya dengan senyum puas.

"Mwo? Mworago? Aku keterlaluan? Kau Kyu, kau yg keterlaluan, kau tidak mengindahkan kata-kata hyungdeul-mu saat mereka menyuruhmu berhenti bermain psp, kau bahkan sampai membangunkan Donghae saat kalah bermain game*perasaan waktu Donghae bangun, Kyu mainnya pakai komputer* dan satu lagi, kau selalu membantah kata-kataku" Heechul melotot.

"Tapi kau tidak berhak melakukan ini padaku! Umma-ku saja tidak memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, bukan uangmu!" tangis Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, cepat bawa Kyuhyun masuk" perintah Leeteuk sebelum Heechul bersiap dengan mulut tajamnya lagi. Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun masuk dengan deahtglare tajam ke arah Heechul. Sungmin mengelus dada Kyuhyun dan sesekali mengecup kening Kyuhyun untuk membuat dongsaeng tersayangnya itu tenang.

"Chullie hyung, kau memang keterlaluan" kata Siwon.

"Tapi itu kan untuk kebaikannya juga, Siwonnie..." Heechul melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya Chullie..." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Heechul. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam dorm.

Brak, brak... "HEECHUL HYUNG JAHAT...!" teriak Kyuhyun melengking, sepertinya ia sedang mengamuk di kamar.

Di ruang makan, para member minus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkaget dengan teriakan Kyuhyun. Sekejap setelah terdiam karena kaget, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha, Kyu... Kyu... ternyata bisa juga dia merengek seperti anak kecil, aku kira hanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk yg bisa seperti itu..." kata Siwon. Deathglare langsung meluncur dari HaeHyuk.

"Kyu ada-ada saja" Ryeowook meringis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Heechul juga ikut tertawa. Tapi mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun, membuat hatinya sakit. Ia merasa bukan hyung yg baik. Dan apakah Kyuhyun benar merasakan kalau ia dibeda-bedakan?

Sungguh, Heechul merasa sangat bersalah bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana ia menampakan kesedihannya dan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun? Ia adalah seorang Kim Heechul. KIM HEECHUL, seorang yg sulit mengucapkan kata 'gomawo' dan 'mianhae'.

"Chullie, kau kenapa?"

"Ah, mwo?"

"Heechul hyung pasti merasa bersalah kan?" tebak Kibum.

"Tentu saja ANI..." jawab Heechul tegas. Ya, hanya didepan member lain.

~*~ Malam harinya...

. Heechul POV

Hannie, apa aku keterlaluan pada Kyu? Apa benar dia merasa dibeda-bedakan dengan member lain olehku? Jawab aku Hannie... (Heechul menatap foto Hangeng)

Babo! Bagaimana mungkin sebuah foto bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, Kim Heechul... Hangeng-mu sudah pergi, sudah tidak menemanimu lagi di sini.

(Heechul menatap foto Hangeng lagi yg terpasang di dinding kamarnya)

Kau tampan chagi, sangat tampan. Senyummu sangat manis. Itulah yg membuatku jatuh padamu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu.

Aku rindu padamu chagi... sungguh aku kesepian berada di sini. Kamar ini terasa sangat luas tanpamu, meski terkadang member lain menemaniku.

Kapan kau kembali? Aku janji akan membelamu saat kau bermasalah dengan Lee Soo Man lagi. Aku janji akan memperjuangkan hak-mu jika kau merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Aku janji. Tapi kumohon, kembalilah...

Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku sedih saat kau memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior kan? Kau tak tahu berapa tetes air mata yg mengalir dari pelupuk mataku ketika aku memohonmu untuk kembali namun kau tak merespon.

Dan kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya kehilangan orang paling kau cintai? Orang yg membuatmu bersemangat menjalani hidup. Kau tak tahu itu.

Disaat seperti inilah kau selalu memberi nasihat bijak-mu untukku, meski aku lebih tua darimu. Dan nasihat itulah yg membuatku sedikit bisa mengontrol diriku yg tempramen ini menjadi lebih sabar.

Aku butuh itu sekarang... Kyuhyun terkadang membuatku frustasi dengan tingkahnya yg selalu kekanak-kanakan. Dulu dia sangat patuh padamu, setidaknya ke-evil-annya berkurang saat kau ada disini.

Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar bandel bahkan dengan Teukie hyung. Apa sebenarnya yg membuatnya jadi seperti itu? Apa aku terlalu keras padanya? Apa benar aku tidak adil padanya?

Padahal semua yg aku lakukan, bermaksud untuk kebaikannya juga. Tapi dia pasti salah paham, menganggap aku sebagai hyung-nya yg paling galak. Dia selalu membantah kata-kataku. Dia selalu membuatku marah padanya.

Sebenarnya siapa yg bersikap membeda-bedakan? Aku atau dia?

Omona, aku membicarakan dongsaengku sendiri. Heuh, Kim Heechul hilangkan pikiran burukmu itu tentang Kyuhyun. Dia masih belum dewasa, kau harus lebih sabar menghadapinya.

"Heechul hyung... makan malam siap..." suara Ryeowook memanggilku.

"Ne, Wookie-ah, aku akan keluar..."

"Ne, kami tunggu di meja makan" katanya.

. Heechul POV End

Heechul keluar kamar dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Tersisa satu kursi kosong untuknya, melihat semua member telah berkumpul menunggunya, termasuk Kyuhyun.

Heechul duduk di kursi itu, kursi yg berhadapan langsung dengan tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya membisu sejak tadi.

"Baiklah semua sebelum kita makan, kita berdo'a dulu..." kata Leeteuk menyuruh dongsaengdeulnya.

Semua berdo'a dengan khidmat, kecuali Heechul. Tentu saja, orang dengan kepercayaan atheis mana yg berdo'a?

Setelah selesai berdoa, semua member makan. Lagi-lagi ramen. Apa Ryeowook tidak bisa masak makanan lain? Tentu saja bisa, hanya saja ia terburu-buru jika harus memasak makanan yg rumit, setelah ini semua member harus pergi dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Tak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun tidak protes saat Ryeowook lupa menaruh sayuran dalam ramen-nya. Kyuhyun hanya menyingkirkan sayuran-sayuran menyebalkan itu di sebuah piring kecil.

Tak sedikitpun Kyuhyun berbicara dan mengangkat kepalanya. Bahkan setelah selesai makan, ia tak berpamitan pada hyungdeulnya untuk meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kenapa dia?" Donghae bertanya pada semua.

"Molla, mungkin dia masih marah, haha... Kyu mogok bicara..." jawab Shindong. Lalu diikuti tawa yg lainnya, kecuali Heechul, kali ini ia diam berpura melanjutkan makannya.

"Sepertinya Heechul hyung memang merasa bersalah, benar katamu" bisik Yesung yg duduk di sebelah Kibum. Dan itu otomatis membuat Ryeowook menendang kaki Yesung, karena ia cemburu melihat jarak wajah Yesung ke telinga Kibum sangat dekat.

'Kyu, maafkan hyung...' batin Heechul. Selesai makan, ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Member lain diam kebingungan melihat sikap Heechul.

Setelah semua member selesai makan, mereka bersiap-siap dengan aktifitas masing-masing. Ada yg pergi syuting, siaran Sukira, menghadiri talkshow, jadi MC, rekaman themesong, dll, dll.

Kecuali Kyuhyun. Yap, dia tinggal sendirian di dorm. Hanya dia lah yg bebas hari ini. Bebas dari segala pekerjaan yg bisa membuatnya pusing.

Tapi apa yg bisa ia lakukan? Psp-nya sudah rusak di tangan Heechul. Dan Minnie-nya pergi, jadi sekarang ia kesepian.

. Kyuhyun POV

Huwa... Aku sendirian...

Heechul hyung jahat... aku benci kau hyung! Kau telah merusak psp-ku! Psp kesayanganku...

Kalau saja Hangeng hyung masih di sini, dia pasti akan membelaku. Hanya Hangeng hyung yg bisa menjinakkan iblis satu itu. Hyung, bogoshipoyo... Heechul hyung berubah semenjak kepergianmu. Dia selalu marah-marah padaku, dan selalu membeda-bedakan aku dengan hyungdeul yg lain.

Ah, aku harus membalas perbuatannya. Awas kau mak lampir, sepulang kau dari syuting, kau akan menemukan sesuatu milikmu yg akan bernasib sama dengan psp-ku.

. Kyuhyun POV End

Berniat membalas dendam pada Heechul, Kyuhyun mengendap-endap masuk ke kamarnya. Beruntungnya Kyuhyun saat mendapati kamar Heechul tidak dikunci.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun mencari-cari benda apa yg menurutnya paling penting bagi Heechul. Dia memberantakan seluruh isi kamar Heechul.

Setelah bermenit-menit ia mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah amplop cokelat di laci meja. Amplop itu tertutup rapat, dan bertuliskan 'MY MEMORIES'

Kyuhyun tersenyum iblis saat menemukan amplop itu. Ia menebak bahwa amplop itulah benda yg paling penting bagi Heechul. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membawanya keluar kamar Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengambil korek api, bermaksud untuk membakar amplop itu. Ia menuju ke luar dorm.

Kyuhyun bersiap dengan korek api-nya, namun ia pikir-pikir dulu, apakah benar ia akan melakukan ini? Bagaimana jika ini benda yg sangat berharga untuk Heechul?

Masa bodo. Apa yg telah Heechul lakukan pada psp-nya? Ini adalah balas dendam. Kyuhyun menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya dan beralih pada rencana awalnya.

"Ini hanya sebuah amplop, apa gunanya?"

Tanpa membuka isi amplop itu, Kyuhyun langsung membakarnya. Api berkobar, tercermin di mata Kyuhyun. Setelahnya Kyuhyun berlalu pergi masuk ke dalam dorm dan beranjak tidur.

~*~ Tengah malam menjelang pagi

Heechul dan beberapa member lain baru pulang. Mereka langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Tentu saja mereka lelah.

Cklek. Heechul membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat setumpuk barang-barangnya yg berantakan dan kamarnya yg acak-acakan.

"Apa yg terjadi?" gumamnya.

Ia berniat untuk berteriak, tapi... ia tahu apa yg akan diakibatkan oleh teriakkannya itu. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk membereskan kamar-nya.

Sampai pagi, Heechul merapikannya sampai pagi. Merapikan kamarnya, sambil menghitung jumlah barang-barangnya barangkali ada yg hilang. Dan... bingo! Ternyata benar, ada satu barangnya yg hilang. Barang yg sangat berharga baginya.

"Dimana? Dimana benda itu?" Heechul mengobrak-abrik kembali kamar yg sudah capek-capek ia rapikan, memastikan apa 'benda itu' benar-benar hilang, atau ia saja yg menaruhnya sembarangan.

"Heechul hyung... ayo kita sarapan... makanan sudah siap..." panggil Ryeowook, seperti biasa.

Heechul masih sibuk mencari. Benda itu benar-benar hilang. Tak ada. Apa ada yg mengambilnya? Siapa?

"Wookie, dimana Chullie?" tanya Leeteuk melihat hanya Heechul yg tidak ada di meja makan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan keluar... hyung"

Dan benar saja kata Ryeowook, tak lama Heechul keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan wajah penuh amarah yg benar-benar menakutkan.

"Siapa yg masuk ke kamarku tadi malam?" tanyanya dengan mata pucatnya melotot.

Semua menggeleng keculai Kyuhyun yg malah makan lebih dulu.

"Siapa yg mengambil sesuatu benda dari kamarku?"

Lagi-lagi semua menggeleng, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun malah asik makan.

"SIAPA YG MENGAMBIL AMPLOP-KU...?" teriak Heechul geram.

"Hyung... bisa tidak kau tidak usah berteriak-teriak, telingaku bisa sakit mendengarmu, dan lihat, aku sedang makan..." Akhirnya mulut pedas Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Kau, pasti kau kan...?" Heechul menunjuk ke arah wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa sih hyung? Tidak puas kau merusak psp-ku?"

"Kau yg telah mengambil amplop dari kamarku kan Kyu?" tuduh Heechul.

"Ani..."

"Sudahlah mengaku saja, hanya kau yg ada di dorm tadi malam" Heechul semakin memojokan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri. "Ne, aku yg mengambilnya"

"Tuh kan, sekarang dimana amplop itu?"

"Sudah kubakar..." Kyuhyun evil smirk.

"M..mwo..? Di...dibakar?" Heechul terkaget. Kyuhyun menampakan wajah tak berdosanya. "W..wae Kyu...?"

"Wae hyung? Kau tanya wae? Tantu saja aku balas dendam karena kau telah merusak psp-ku"

**PLAK**

"Chullie! Apa yg kau lakukan?" Leeteuk langsung membentak Heechul saat ia melihat Heechul menampar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh sambil memegang pipinya. "Inilah yg ku sebut, kau membeda-bedakanku hyung..."

"Kyuhyun... sungguh apa aku bersalah besar padamu sampai kau sangat kejam padaku..." Heechul menangis, menangis hanya karena sebuah amplop?

"Ne, hyung, kau merusak psp-ku"

"Psp-mu tak sebanding dengan isi amplop itu..." Heechul masih menangis. "Psp bisa kau membelinya lagi, tapi isi amplop itu... itu tak bisa dikembalikan lagi..."

"Memang apa isinya hyung?" tanya Yesung yg mencoba menenangkan Heechul.

"I..isinya foto, pesan dari Hangeng untukku dan juga puisi-puisi yg kami buat dulu... itu foto kenang-kenanganku bersamanya dulu, pesan-pesan yg dibuat sebelum Hangeng pergi, itu memori hidup kami... dan Super Junior... DAN KAU MELENYAPKANNYA!" Heechul bersiap memukul Kyuhyun.

'Be..benarkah isi amplop itu...?' batin Kyuhyun.

BUAGH. Heechul memukul Kyuhyun. Dengan julukan Cinderella yg melekat pada dirinya, ternyata ia memilki tinju yg cukup kuat untuk membuat hidung Kyuhyun berdarah.

"Kyu..." Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yg jatuh terduduk. Mengambil sapu tangan untuk mengelap darah di hidung Kyuhyun.

"Puas kau Kyu? Hah? Kau benar-benar menghapus jejak Hangeng dalam hidupku! Aku benci dongsaeng sepertimu... pergi kau dari kehidupanku!" Heechul berlari memasuki kamarnya. Semua terdiam, termasuk Kyuhyun, kali ini ia tidak melawan Heechul karena ia memang merasa salah.

"Kyu, evil-mu sudah melebihi batas..." kata Donghae yg langsung membuat Kyuhyun menunduk.

~*~ Siangnya

Super junior tak ada jadwal hari ini. Mereka libur. Waktu seperti ini dimanfaatkan untuk beristirahat.

"Chullie hyung tidak keluar kamar?" Siwon melirik ke arah kamar Heechul. Semua mengangguk.

"Minnie, Kyuhyun dimana?"

"Kyu sejak kejadian tadi pagi masih di kamar dan tidur dibalik selimutnya, Teuki hyung" jawab Sungmin.

"Hm... kenapa dua orang itu selalu berseteru?" keluh Leeteuk.

"Molla, hyung... Siapa sebernarnya yg harus kita salahkan dalam kejadian ini?" Shindong menopang dagu-nya.

"Awalnya aku menyalahkan Heechul hyung, tapi... setelah Kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu..." Ryeowook tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu Wookie... tapi Heechul hyung yg memulainya..." Eunhyuk buka mulut.

"Tapi kita juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Heechul hyung Hyukkie, dia berbuat seperti itu juga pasti ada niat baiknya" si 'Big Head' berkata bijak.

"Aku setuju Yesung hyung!" Kibum memberikan suara pada pendapat Yesung.

"Hm... ya semuanya salah, jangan menyalahkan salah satu diantara mereka atau membela salah satu dari mereka" Leeteuk berlalu pergi.

~*~ Malam

. Kyuhyun POV

Aku masih sweatdrop saat mengingat apa yg Heechul hyung katakan tentang isi amplop yg aku bakar kemarin.

Foto Hangeng hyung, pesan dari Hangeng hyung...

Itu yg aku bakar. Aku yg memusnahkan kenang-kenangan darinya. BABO...! Apa yg kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Harusnya kau membuka isi amplopnya dulu sebelum membakarnya. Sekarang apa yg mau kau perbuat? Hah? Mengembalikannya? Kekuatan sihir apa yg kau miliki sampai bisa mengubah abu menjadi barang utuhnya sebelum dibakar?

Aku menyesal Heechul hyung... mianhaeyo, jeongmal. Sekarang apa yg harus aku lakukan untuk meminta maaf pada Heechul hyung? Aku tidak mungkin hanya mengatakan 'mianhae' didepannya, karena aku yakin dia tidak akan memaafkan aku.

Ah, aku tahu. Tapi... apa mungkin bisa? Aish, Cho Kyuhyun... jangan menyerah sebelum berusaha. Ini bentuk perminta maafan atas perbuatanmu. OK, FIGHTING!

. Kyuhyun POV End

Tangisan Heechul terus terdengar dari kamarnya. Tak terlalu keras memang, tapi itu bisa membuat siapapun yg mendengarnya merasa pilu.

Semua member, tak bisa berbuat apapun. Jika Heechul sudah begini, hanya Hangeng-lah yg bisa menenangkannya.

"Kyu, mau kemana?" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan membawa tas besar berjalan keluar dari dorm. Semua member menoleh.

"Hyungdeul, aku pamit dulu... aku akan kembali secepatnya..." kata Kyuhyun membungkuk. Tanpa jawaban dari hyungdeulnya, ia berlalu keluar.

~*~ 2 hari kemudian...

Kyuhyun belum kembali, Heechul belum bicara sepatah kata-pun. Semua member beraktifitas dengan penuh ke-canggung-an.

"Chullie, kau mau pergi?" Leeteuk menaruh gelas minumnya saat Heechul membawa koper besar.

"Ne, hyung... aku tidak akan tinggal di dorm ini lagi, tapi aku akan tetap menjalani jadwal Super Junior..."

"Tapi wae?"

"Di sini sangat menyakitkan bagiku hyung... tingkah Kyuhyun, kenangan Hangeng, itu membuatku sesak berada di sini..."

"Tapi Chullie..."

"Hyung, kumohon jangan cegah aku..."

"Arraseo Chullie, mianhae karena aku tidak bisa membuatmu nyaman di sini.

"Ani hyung, kau adalah orang terbaik yg pernah ku kenal... Aku pamit hyung, sampaikan pada member lain..." Heechul membungkuk. Dia mulai berjalan keluar dorm, dengan air mata yg menemani-nya sejak dua hari kemarin.

Cklek... Pintu dorm dibuka.

"Kau mau kemana chagi...?"

Sesosok tampan berdiri di sana. Sosok itu, sosok yg sangat dirindukan Heechul, sosok yg lembut dan penuh perhatian yg selama ini hilang.

"Hannie..."

"Kau mau pergi kemana chagi?"

"Han...hannie... kenapa baru kembali sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu..." Heechul langsung memeluk sosok itu, Hangeng.

"Mianhae chagi... kau merindukanku? Jinja?" Hangeng mengelus rambut Heechul yg kini tengah menangis di bahunya.

"Ne, kau jahat telah meninggalkanku..." Heechul memukul-mukul bahu Hangeng kecil, membuat sang empunya merasa geli melihat tingkah orang yg sedang dipeluknya.

"Hangeng..." Leeteuk keluar dan melhat adegan mesra HanChul.

"Hyung..."

"Kau kembali?" Hangeng mengangguk. "Aku kembali karena seseorang membujukku"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun keluar dari balik tembok.

"Heechul hyung..."

"Kyu..." Heechul mendongak.

"Mi..mianhaeyo..." kata Kyuhyun takut-takut. Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop bertuliskan 'MY MEMORIES'

"Kyu... kau..."

"Ne, Chullie, Kyuhyun kemarin datang padaku, memohonku untuk kembali dan menceritakan semua yg terjadi antara kau dan dia..." Hangeng menjelaskan.

"Kyu..." Heechul terharu mendengar penjelasan Hangeng.

"Karena Kyuhyun telah membakar semua foto dan pesan-pesan kita, aku mencetak foto-foto itu lagi karena klise-nya ada padaku, dan juga ada di ponsel-ku. Untuk pesan-pesan dan puisi itu, ayo kita tulis lagi..." kata Hangeng tersenyum sangat manis.

"Hyung, mau memaafkan aku kan?" Kyuhyun masih menunduk takut.

"Ne, Kyu... Gomawoyo..." Heechul beralih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo juga hyung, aku sayang hyung... maafkan aku selama ini menyusahkanmu dan semua..."

"Gwaenchana Kyu, hyung juga sayang padamu... maafkan hyung juga ya..." Heechul mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memperdalam pelukannya pada Heechul. Leeteuk dan Hangeng tersenyum.

"Hangeng hyung..." para member baru pulang dari aktifitas-nya masing-masing.

"HUWA... HANGENG HYUNG..." duo HaeHyuk langsung gaduh. Semua menghampiri Hangeng dan langsung memeluknya. Kyuhyun masih dalam pelukan Heechul, lalu ikut memeluk Hangeng.

'Kangin-ah, andai kau ada di sini... kebahagiaanku pasti terasa sangat lengkap... cepatlah pulang...' Leeteuk membatin.

Heechul dan Hangeng masih sibuk dengan aktifitas foto-foto dan tulis menulis ulang surat yg sudah dibakar oleh Kyuhyun.

"HEECHUL HYUNG... GOMAWO ATAS PSP-NYA..." teriak Kyuhyun saat seorang pengantar paket menyerahkan sebuah kotak berisi psp yg bercap 'From: Heechul' padanya.

Ya meskipun mengganti psp Kyuhyun adalah kewajibannya, seorang harus tetap mencantumkan namanya, karena membeli sebuah psp harus mengeluarkan uang yg cukup mengurangi isi dompetnya.

**.**

**.**

**~o~ THE END ~o~**

**.**

**.**

Gaje? Tentu saja, itu kan ciri khusus author. Alur kecepetan? Tentu saja biar cepet selesi.

Habis ini author mau bikin ff lagi, biasa... genre-nya romance, atau lebih baik hurts kali ya...?

Yg berminat baca next ff dari author, silahkan pilih cast-nya dibawah ini :

. KyuWook

. YeWook

. KyuMin

. WonKyu

. MinWook

Gak nerima cast lain, silahkan pilih yg di atas. Salah satu yg paling banyak, berarti itu yg jadi cast-nya.

Akhir kata... SILAHKAN REVIEW... :D


End file.
